Legacy - Directions
Open World Dungeons * The Anvil: Arimathor 4L 25U (Ascetos Deep) * Ascetos Caverns: Asgard 1L 2D (Ascetos Desert) * TheBarracks: Drune 2R 7U (Winter Wold) * Beral's Supply Stores: Wen 5D 6R (Wild Beyond) -and- Asgard 4R 8D: (Wandering W.) * Church of Damnation: Wen 1R 9D (Wild Beyond) * Daemon Home: Drune 5L 5U (pw: Ezelberoth) (FoD) * The Dark Gauntlet:West Leinster 1U 5R Altar 2L 1D (Duach) -or- Wen 10D 9L(pw:Vanity) (Wild Beyond) * Dragon Pit: Wen 6U 13R (Fafnir's Swamp) * Enid's Safe Haven: Silverbrook 2L 2U 6L (Devon Forest) * Faery Caverns: West Leinster 5D 6R (S. Havenwood) * Fenris Cave: Caer Fandry 2L 5D (Emerald Forest) * Festering Hate Pool: Wen 6R 6U (Zender'sWoods) * Forgotten Dungeon: Kurz 4D 6R (Bloodwood) * Fulorans Abode: Usk 2R 10D (Winter Wold) * Greater Hives: Asgard 2L 12U (Ascetos Desert) * Holy Caves: Kurz 2D 11R (Forest of Death) * Imp City: E. Leinster 1U 5L Altar 1R 3U -or- Caer Fandry 2L 9U (Emerald Forest) * Imp Haven: W. Leinster 8D 6L (Wandering W.) * Judgement of the Scept. E. Leinster 1U 6L Altar 1D 1L (Despothes) -or- Wen 2U 14L (Wandering W.) * The Labyrinth: Kurz 2D 4R 9D (avoids K.Fields) -or- Kurz 4R 11D (Bloodwood) * Lesser Hive: W. Leinster 2U 5L 1U (W. Havenwood) * The Maze: Kurz 10R 1D 4R 1U (FoD short walk) -or- Drune 7L 12U (Forest of Death) * Naktos Morgue: West Leinster 6D (S. Havenwood) * Newbie Cave: East Leinster 2U 3R (E. Havenwood) * Ogre Caverns: C. Fandry 1L 6D 1R 6D (Emerald Forest) * Snake Pit: Drune 3D 13R (The Barrens) * Targoth's Tomb: Kurz 1U 9L (Leinster/Kurz) * Test of the Soul (Enid) E. Leinster 5L altar 1D 1L (pw: Utopia) -or- Silverbrook 9L 5D 1L (Devon Forest) * Thieve's Hole: Drune 2D 11L: (Devon Forest) * Tor's Crypt: East Leinster 5D 1L (S. Havenwood) * Troll's Haven: West Leinster 2R 9U (Emerald Forest) * Troll's Hideaway: Kurz 2L 6D (Bloodwood) * Troll Spit Cellar: E. Leinster 2U 1L inside (East Leinster) * Tulors Caverns: Silverbrook 2U 9R (The Barrens) * Undead Stronghold: Wen 4U 7L (Zender'sWoods) * Warrior's Abode: Drune 1L 7D (Devon Forest) * Wen Clothing Cellar: Wen 1L inside (Wen) * The Zoo: E. Leinster 1U 5R 3U (E. Havenwood) Specialty Shops and Stands * Music Cart:East Leinster 4L 1U (instruments) * Flower Stand: West Leinster 2D 2R (flowers & rings) * Corie's Coiffures: Murias 1D (fine hair dyes) * Kurz Merchantile: Kurz 2R (10% surcharge) Copper Shops (Copper items can be sold back to their copper shop for full price) * Swap 'n Shop West Leinster 5U 5R (coppers only) * Gardens R Usk Usk 1U 2R inside 1D (coppers only) Marvin's Magic Megastore Special wares, in The Labyrinth (Note: Marvin charges five times item value, not double as normal) # Kurz 2D 4R 9D, Enter cave # 2L, Door # 2L 2U 1L 1U, Door # 3R 2U 1L, Door # 1R, Lever (pull sign), Lever (push sign), 1D, # Lever, 1U (Janus sign), 1R, Lever, Lever again, 1U (store sign). Spellbooks All store spells can be purchased in the Storyline Taverns. Skillbooks (Healing, Tracking, and Blank Skillbook (for removing skills) are find-only and are not implemented) * E. Leinster 1D: Thrower, Hand Dagger, Short/Long Swords, Shield * W. Leinster 1U: Two-Handed Sword, Club, Mace, Axe, Maul * W. Leinster 1D: Claw/Unarmed, Acrobatics, Critical Strike * Usk 1L: Lock Picking, Trap Detection, Pickpocketing * Usk 1R: Weapon and Armor Smithing * C. Fandry 1L 1U: Alchemy, Meditation, Theurgism * E. Leinster 1U: Thaumaturgy, Elementalism, Necromancy * S.brook 1R 1D: Mysticism, Sorcery Store Armor and Weapons Mythril and Tempered Steel Armor also sold in Storyline Taverns. Armor * Kurz 3L: Iron and Steel * Murias 1L: Tempered Steel and Mythril * Silverbrook 1L: Leather and Troll Leather Shields * Kurz 2D: Wood, Iron, and Steel * Drune 1R: Mythril and Tempered Steel Weapons * Usk 1D 1R: Two-handed in Mythril, Tempered Steel * Wen 1R: Two-handed in Wood, Iron, and Steel * Drune 1R: One-handed and Throwers in Mythril and Tempered Steel * Kurz 2D: One-handed and Throwers in Wood, Iron and Steel Temple Locations In middle Leinster, there are teleport altars to all six temples near the Smiting Memorial (EL 6L). Alternate routes are listed below. * Enid: Silverbrook 9L 4D (Devon Forest) * Mabon: Caer Fandry 3L 6U (Emerald Forest) * Duach: Wen 9D 7L (Wild Beyond) * Finvarra: Kurz 3L 6U (The Badlands) * Elphame: Usk 8D 3L (Winter Wold) * Despothes: W. Leinster 12D 1R 1D (Wandering W.) Storyline Taverns Each sells one of the Storyline Baldrics (47.5k). All have magic and equipment shops as well as tournament and meeting facilities. * Enid's - Glowie White. Wen 1L 2D * Despothes - Glowie Grey. Asgard 1D 1R * Duach - Glowie "Black." Arimathor 3L 2U Tournament Grounds No item or experience loss upon death. No treasure, no exp. * The Badlands: Kurz 2U... originally Tourney Grove. Town Training Grounds * Arimathor 1D 2L * Asgard 1D * Kurz 1U 2R * East Leinster 1D 1L * West Leinster 1U 1R * Monmouth 1U 2R * Usk 1U 1L Storyline Tavern Tourney Areas (see "Storyline Taverns" above) The Oasis and the sixteen Wilderness Shops The Oasis provides only Food, Drink, and Repair. Wilderness shops offer more, but cost 10% higher than usual. * MarTull's Oasis: Arimathor 1U 1R 22U (Ascetos Deep Desert) * Adelyte's: Murias 5U 17L (Wandering Woods) * Ateed's: East Leinster 8R 7D (Zender's Woods) * Cronus's: Arimathor 5R 9D (Ascetos Desert) * DeSol Tib's: Monmouth 4U 14R (Drear Valley) * Earc's: Kurz 1U 15L (Emerald Forest) * Fabienne's: Monmouth 1L 7U (The Downs) * Ferris's Monmouth 2D 13L (Wild Beyond) * Jyotis'sArimathor 10L 13U (Ascetos Desert) * Kalkin's: Wen 2D 15L (Wandering W.) * Prent's: Drune 3D 8L (Devon Forest) * Pyotr's: Murias 2L 11U (Wandering W.) * Qwen Ryche's: Drune 7D 11R (The Barrens) * Solana's: Arimathor 15R 11U (Ascetos Desert) * Vibeka's: Kurz 7D 8R (Bloodwood) * Viljo's: Usk 1L 13D (Winder Wold) * Zaliki's: Murias 17R 2D (Wild Beyond) Parks no NPCs present * Iliana's Grove: East Leinster 5L altar -or- Silverbrook 9L 4D * Isle Park: Caer Fandry 2R 1D * Memorial Gardens: Murias 1L 3D -or- Murias 1R 3D (3 screens) * Nuptial Garden: West Leinster 2D 6R 1U * Silver Park: Silverbrook 3R (Barrens to right) * Stephen's Garden: West Leinster 3R (pw: Kerguelen) * Swimming Hole: Wen 8U 11R (Fafnir's Swamp) * The Maze Entrance: Drune 7L 12U (Forest of Death) * (Altar exits Drune 1L 2U) * The Meadow (in DV) Silverbrook 3D 15R (via Barrens) -or- Monmouth 1U 14R 10U 6R(via Downs) Fountains, Points of Interest NPC's present, except in-town * Asceto's Fountain: Arimathor 7R 8U (Asceto's Desert) * Burned Forest (8-room): Arimathor 8L 10U (Asceto's Desert) * Dyana's Grove: Silverbrook 6L 6U (Devon Forest) * Eternal Flame: West Leinster 8U 3L (Emerald Forest) * Pumpkin Patch: Usk 2U 2R (if festival) (in-town) * Gnarled Leg Tavern: West Leinster 3U 1L (in-town) * Loch Murk: Usk 2D 5L (Winter World) * Smiting Memorial: East Leinster 6L in-town * Stonehedge: Arimathor 11R 16U (Asceto's Desert) * The Arena (1st PVParea): Kurz 6R 2U (Killing Fields) * The One Acadamy: West Leinster 2R 2U in-town * Wandering Lake(8-room): Murias 3U 12L (Wandering W.) * W. Havenwood Fountain: West Leinster 3D 7L (W. Havenwood) * Wexfordshire Fountain: Murias 8R 6U (Wexfordshire V)